I'm Feeling Lucky
by F-Kondios
Summary: "Semua itu lucky item-ku!" Jean Kirschtein termasuk orang yang menganggap 'lucu' pada para manusia yang berkata demikian. Awalnya, sih. [Anak kuliahan AU]


_Check on the end of the story for author's notes. :)_

* * *

Kau telah membaca bahwa orang-orang di seluruh dunia mengakui ketika sepasang retina kita menangkap suatu objek di depan mata, selaput gendang menerima getaran suara, hidung mencium bau yang terbawa bersamaan dengan partikel udara, lidah mengecap cita rasa dan kulit menerima rangsang pada reseptor peraba di dalamnya adalah hal-hal yang berlangsung di sekeliling mereka yang dapat diterima dengan nalar.

Sungguh idealis, bukan? Sekarang, mari kita buka jendela dan perhatikan apa saja yang terjadi di luar sana...

Dahimu mengerut, alis terangkat tinggi sebelah dan bibir tertekuk pada sudut yang tajam seraya dirimu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat situasi yang jauh berbeda dari yang sering kau baca di buku.

Kau melihat kalender; Jum'at tanggal 13. Pantas saja tiga rumah di seberang jalan nampak sepi sejak pagi tadi—takut kena sial, katanya. Tapi ada juga segerombolan anak-anak yang keluar rumah ramai-ramai untuk menancapkan kertas-kertas berisi angan-angan mereka di pohon tua yang tumbuh di taman kecil dekat rumah.

"Lihat, Franz! Lihat! Aku menemukan semanggi berdaun empat!" seru seorang gadis remaja yang berhenti melangkah di trotoar untuk membungkuk dan mencabut sehelai daun yang disebut dari semak-semak kecil yang tumbuh di tepian.

Lelaki muda yang berjalan mengikutinya turut tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan mengucapkan, "Semoga hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan terbaik untukmu ya, Hannah." Dengan itu, ia mengecup kening si gadis dan membuatnya tersipu malu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

_Ya iya lah, beruntung! Kemungkinan tiap satu semak semanggi ada yang berdaun empat itu kecil! _Kau hendak keluar dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu sungguh tak masuk akal, namun kau tahu juga mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang bisa menyerap alasanmu utuh-utuh. Masih lumayan jika mereka hanya melangkah menjauh. Kalau sampai mereka justru melangkah mendekat untuk menendang bokongmu hingga babak belur—repotlah urusanmu.

_Lucu. _Peneliti dan jurnalis kelas dunia sekalipun masih tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa yang membuat ini bisa terjadi. Terlalu semu untuk dibilang nyata, namun terlalu nyata untuk dibilang omong kosong—kurang-lebih begitulah kalimat yang mereka pikirkan pertama kali. Tak mau terjebak dalam kebimbangan, beberapa orang pun memilih keluar dari sana sementara **masih ada juga** yang mempercayai hal itu sungguhan meski tak terdefinisi kejelasan logisnya sekalipun.

Jean Kirschtein adalah salah satu dari banyak manusia yang menganggap 'lucu' pada para insan yang demikian.

Awalnya, _sih_.

Ini adalah pelajaran baginya bahwa tak selamanya realita itu sama dengan kondisi ideal yang didambakan semua orang di dunia.

. . . .

**I'm Feeling Lucky**

_Warning: T+ for language. AU. OOC possibility: positive. Non-baku. Slow build. Ambigay. Major zodiac-inspired headcanons and Oha Asa references._

_Shingeki no Kyojin _© _Isayama Hajime_

_Cover art by _F_Crosser _on Twitter_

_. . . ._

Pemuda ini baru saja melalui masa-masa SMA-nya dengan tidak terlalu indah ("SMA masa-masa paling indah, katanya—_bullshit,_" gerutunya pada suatu hari) lantaran dianggap bermasalah tiap berinteraksi dengan pemuda-pemudi lainnya—bahkan beberapa guru. Meski Tuhan mengkaruniainya postur ramping, tinggi badan standar dan wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan (menurut dirinya. Bagi orang lain tanda tanya), perangainya yang keras, kritis dan frontal ("Hei, faktanya memang begitu, kok. Yang penting udah tahu salahnya di mana, kan?" ucap Jean pada suatu saat dan menyebabkan gadis teman sekelasnya yang mengajaknya bicara ngambek seminggu penuh) nampaknya bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima oleh kebanyakan orang. Beberapa guru pun juga dibuat kesal olehnya. Tak jarang mereka dibuat dongkol tiap selesai pelajaran lantaran interupsinya yang sering tak tahu _timing_—namun kebenaran yang ia sampaikan membuat mereka tak bisa berkutik untuk menegurnya pada saat itu juga.

Tapi prestasi per-semesternya yang selalu di urutan atas dan lulus dengan peringkat akademik tertinggi keenam seangkatan membuat Jean menyunggingkan senyum yang seolah berkata, _'mau apa kau' _ketika melihat bagaimana seluruh pasang kelopak mata hadirin terbuka lebar dan mulut menganga dari teman-teman serta gurunya tercinta yang terfokus padanya seorang saat dipanggil ke panggung kelulusan.

Sekarang, Jean Kirschtein adalah seorang mahasiswa baru yang melanjutkan studi di Fakultas Teknik jurusan _IT_, Stohess University. Hidup di asrama kampus, jauh dari kedua orang tua yang terlalu memanjakan dan mengkhawatirkannya adalah kebebasan dan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Kirschtein ini.

Mendapat seorang teman sekamar bagi Jean tidak masalah selama sikapnya bisa dijaga. Lagipula, satu kamar memang didesain untuk dua orang.

Sayangnya ia bingung harus merasa bersyukur atau tidak perkara teman sekamarnya ini...

Namanya Marco Bodt. Anaknya baik, ramah, murah senyum, sopan dan santun. Sebutkan saja segala yang baik-baik, itu semua ada di dalam diri pemuda ini. Perawakannya cukup tinggi (semeter lebih tujuh puluh delapan senti, lebih tinggi tiga senti dari Jean), bahu lebar dengan tubuh ramping namun berisi. Rambutnya hitam pendek berponi belah tengah. Kulit yang cukup cerah sedikit kecoklatan dengan bintik-bintik genetikal di pipinya menunjukkan bahwa pemuda ini suka beraktivitas di luar—ya, Marco pergi berenang paling tidak seminggu sekali. Meski satu angkatan, Marco lebih tua dua tahun dari Jean karena ia menghabiskan waktu setelah lulus SMA untuk bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang kuliah.

Hanya saja, ia memiliki sebuah kebiasaan aneh yang membuat Jean tak habis pikir.

Tiap hari ada saja barang-barang yang entah Marco pakai sesuai fungsi atau tidak berada di tangannya. Marco selalu bangun pagi, mandi lalu sarapan dan dengan senyuman secerah mentari, ia lanjut rutinitasnya dengan mendengar suatu siaran radio pukul delapan pagi lewat _smartphone _hitam miliknya. Jean belum pernah mendengar siaran apa yang teman sekamarnya dengarkan karena ada _earphone _yang menyumbat telinga Marco_. _Satu hal yang pasti adalah setelah mendengarkan itu, Marco langsung pamit keluar kamar dan kembali lagi dengan senyum sumringah sambil membawa sesuatu—dan sesuatu itu berganti per harinya. Untuk barang-barang yang sebelumnya, Jean tidak tahu itu disimpan atau dibuang di mana... dan ia tak mau tahu.

Tapi tetap saja, sebagai teman sekamar yang baik, akan lebih bagus kalau kita bisa mengenal siapa yang tinggal bersama kita. Takutnya nanti kalau ada apa-apa...

Misalkan pagi ini, Marco kembali ke kamar asrama membawa sebuah bola tenis yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas tumpukan buku-buku miliknya di meja, bertepatan dengan Jean yang barusan selesai mempersiapkan diri untuk kuliah yang akan mulai setengah jam lagi. Setelah memeriksa barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, Jean dan Marco berjalan bersama ke kelas Kalkulus—tak lupa Marco membawa bola tenis tadi, tentu saja.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sambil menunggu dosen datang, Marco melawan kebosanan dengan melempar-lempar ringan bola tenisnya, sesekali ia pindah-lemparkan dari tangan kanan ke kiri. Senyuman lega yang terpampang di wajah berbintiknya membuat rasa penasaran Jean yang ia pendam dari hari ke hari pun tumpah.

"Tiap hari bawa barang-barang yang nggak bakal kamu pakai buat apaan, sih?" Jean tembak langsung.

"Eh?" Marco menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh pada Jean sebelum tersenyum malu dan menjawab, "Oh! Semua itu _lucky item-_ku. Termasuk ini." Marco menunjukkan bola tenis yang dipegangnya.

Alis Jean naik skeptis, tajam.

Entah Marco merasa tersindir atau tidak, pemuda itu tetap melanjutkan, "Gemini lagi ada di posisi terbawah hari ini... Bola ini akan menjagaku dari segela macam kesialan yang akan menimpaku."

_Oke, apa-apaan. _"Gemini...?" tanya Jean perlahan.

"Ya, Gemini. Aku lahir 16 Juni." Melihat Jean yang memandangnya cengo, Marco menghela nafas dan menghadapkan seluruh badannya pada Jean. "Horoskop? Astrologi? Perbintangan? Zodiak? Ada Taurus, Pisces, Leo, Virgo dan lainnya itu?"

Jean tak bisa menahan untuk menepuk dahi sendiri. "Ya ampun Marcooo... Kamu percaya-percayanya aja sama hal begituan?!"

Marco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya seakan itu adalah hal paling umum sedunia.

"Ayolah, Marco... gimana bisa sebuah **bola tenis** membuatmu _beruntung?"_

"Siapa tahu kuis nanti aku dapat A," jawab Marco enteng.

"Nah kan. Kamu bilang 'siapa tahu', jadi—" Bahu Jean mendadak turun. "Kuis...?"

Marco mengangguk. "Ya. Kamu lupa? Baru juga kemarin lusa Profesor Smith bicara."

Jean mencondongkan punggung ke depan hingga wajahnya menyentuh permukaan meja. "Sialan..." gumamnya.

Marco justru tertawa, "Ahahaha! Santai. Kamu kelahiran kapan?"

"7 April..." gumam Jean lesu.

"Oh..."

Ketika Jean mengangkat wajahnya, ia disambut dengan Marco yang menatapnya cemas. "Kenapa, sih?"

Marco menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkata pelan, "Maaf, ya... Aries di posisi nomor 11 hari ini. Nampaknya nasib kita hari ini sama-sama sialnya, ya? Hehehe... Paling tidak kamu udah memakai baju warna hijau zaitun, cuma mungkin... dengan tidak sempatnya kamu mengambil _item _keberuntunganmu..."

"Memang apa _lucky item-_ku?" sela Jean kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk setengah mengikuti alur, berharap Marco langsung diam setelah ini.

"Boneka beruang."

Tepat pada saat itu, seorang pria bersurai pirang kelimis memasuki kelas dan memulai perkuliahan. Jean melirik Marco untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengedikkan bahu dan mengambil secarik kertas kosong dari binder dan mulai menulis identitas mahasiswanya.

**.**

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

Lusa, Marco yang sore itu baru saja kembali dengan sebuah kantong plastik berisi dua _cup _kopi hangat dari kantin kampus menemukan Jean tengah tiduran telungkup di ranjang bawah, wajah terbenam di bantal, lesu.

"Jean? Bangun," ucap Marco.

"Dari tadi aku udah bangun," balas Jean, suaranya agak terhalang bantal. "Ngomong-ngomong, nilai kalkulus udah keluar. Cek e-mail sana."

"Ah... Udah kok. Aku diberitahu Connie tadi, kebetulan ketemu di kantin. Kuis kalkulusmu berapa, Jean?"

"C-minus. Itu aja aku udah bersyukur."

"... Kedengarannya enggak, tuh."

"... Huh. Memangnya kamu sendiri berapa?"

"... B-minus."

"Nah. Yang kemarin bilang bakal dapat A siapa?"

Marco menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya, malu. "Uh... Meski hari ini Aries ada di posisi nomor tujuh, paling enggak tetap ambil _lucky item-_mu. Hanya Kamus Bahasa Perancis kok, bisa pinjam di perpustakaan buat sehari."

"Marcooo..." Jean mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dengan punggung condong ke depan dan wajah yang tertekuk-tekuk, "Kamu nyadar nggak, kalau kalkulus dan Bahasa Perancis itu nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali?"

"Uh... Kamu kan sedikit-sedikit bisa Bahasa Perancis—"

Kedua tangan Jean terkepal gemas, ia potong kalimat Marco dengan kesal, "Terus?! Bukannya kamu juga lihat kalau aku **LUPA **dan **SAMA SEKALI **nggak belajar sehari sebelumnya?!"

"I-i-iya—tenang, tenang!" Marco mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas ke depan, menyerah. Jean mengeluh lalu berbaring dengan kedua iris cokelat keemasannya melotot tajam pada jajaran kayu yang membentuk ranjang atas yang biasa ditempati Marco.

"Mana si Jaeger Sialan itu bikin masalah lagi tadi—dasar sok tahu. Aku masih nggak ngerti kenapa Profesor Gin masangin kita berdua buat ngutak-atik jaringan," gerutu Jean.

Marco tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng dan bergumam, "Aries, oh Aries," sebelum menyodorkan kopi hangat yang dibelinya tadi pada teman sekamarnya. "Kopinya jadi nggak, nih?"

"Ditungguin dari tadi," gerutu Jean, bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang sebelum menerima gelas karton berisi cairan gelap hangat dengan aromanya yang khas. Ia buka tutupnya sebelum menyeruput minuman berkafein tadi sedikit demi sedikit, menikmati kepahitan khas kopi yang menyatu dengan manisnya gula dan susu. Jean mendengar kursi meja belajar ditarik, Marco kini di depannya duduk di kursi tadi sambil meminum kopinya.

"Sebenarnya tiap kamu berantem sama Eren itu bisa dimaklumi, kok," ucap Marco tiba-tiba, Jean pun mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda di depannya. "Sesama Aries ya begitulah jadinya. Hehe."

"Hah?"

"Eren pernah bilang padaku kalau dia lahir tanggal 30 Maret. Aries itu dari tanggal 21 Maret sampai 19 April. Kalian berdua sama-sama Aries."

"... Terus?"

"Aries simbolnya domba jantan. Apa yang terjadi kalau mereka dideketin? Saling seruduk."

Jean sontak menjauhkan gelasnya dari bibir, menahan diri agar tidak menyembur saat itu juga. "Hah, kurang ajar. Cukup Eren aja yang kamu gituin. Aku nggak ikutan," ujarnya sambil menyeringai sinis.

Meledaklah tawa Marco hingga pemuda itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Tangan satunya yang sedang tidak memegang gelas segera menutupi wajahnya untuk menenangkan diri. "B-bukan gitu, hahahaha-staga—ahahaha..." balasnya di sela-sela tawa. "Itu simbol, Jean. Simbol!"

Entah bagaimana Marco menularinya, Jean pun ikut mengeluarkan tawa kecil—tawa sungguhan tentunya, bukan mengejek.

"Begini lho, Jean... Aries itu zodiak pertama. Nah, orang-orang yang lahir dengan simbol ini selalu ingin jadi yang 'pertama'. Akibatnya, mereka jadi keras kepala dan nggak mau kalah. Mereka emosian, nggak sabaran, _to-the-point_,kadang juga suka maksa. Kamu sama Eren sering debat, kan? Udah kalian punya pola pikir yang berbeda, kalian selalu mempertahankan itu sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya ya saling 'seruduk'. Ya atau tidak?" Marco menjelaskan.

"Err... iya...?"Jean berharap bahwa apa yang disampaikan Marco hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

"Tapi... mereka seperti punya 'magnet' yang membuat orang lain mau mengikuti mereka. Mereka nggak suka dikontrol, justru mereka yang mengontrol situasi. Inisiatif tinggi. Artinya, mereka punya jiwa pemimpin yang bagus. Penuh energi! Tapi kalau nggak bisa mengendalikan yaa, mereka jadi kelihatan arogan atau agresif di mata orang lain. Meski sebenarnya niat dia baik..." lanjut Marco sebelum menyeruput kopinya.

Jean melempar pandangan ke kiri di mana ada jendela asrama yang memperlihatkan horizon keemasan Stohess di balik beberapa pencakar langit. Jujur saja, apa yang disampaikan Marco barusan membuatnya merinding. Senyuman terpaksa merekah di bibir Jean, mencoba menutupi perasaan tadi sambil membalutnya dengan pikiran-pikiran rasional.

"Uh..." Jean bingung akan berkomentar apa.

"Kaget?"

"Semacam itu, lah."

"Haha... Aku dulu juga seperti kamu begini," ungkap Marco, menyesap kopinya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi sejak aku menyadari kalau sifat-sifatku begitu sesuai dengan ciri-ciri Gemini yang aku baca di internet, majalah, koran—aku jadi penasaran gimana cara mereka mendapat informasi yang sebegitu akuratnya. Padahal sejauh yang aku tahu belum pernah ada yang membuat penelitian psikologi yang menghubungkan antara zodiak dan kepribadian orang. Ditambah lagi segala potensi-potensi diri yang mereka tulis..." Marco mengalihkan mata pada gelang-gelang karet hitam yang menggelungi pergelangan tangan kirinya, benda keberuntungannya hari ini. "Mengerikan... Tapi sangat menarik," pungkasnya.

Kedua pemuda itu terhanyut pada kesunyian, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga Jean memutuskan untuk sedikit memberi Marco respek pada hobi anehnya ini—sedikit saja. Satu hal yang Jean tahu selama mereka mulai mengenal, membuat Marco terdengar canggung bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. "Memang Gemini itu seperti apa?"

"Hmm... Gemini itu simbolnya anak kembar. Katanya, yang paling menonjol dari Gemini itu... Mereka punya dua sisi, seperti memiliki _semacam_ kepribadian ganda—aku sampai sekarang nggak tahu di bagian mananya. Apa aku kelihatan begitu, Jean?"

Jean memiringkan kepala, sepasang mata cokelat keemasan itu menyipit mengamati Marco. "Entah, ya. Aku kenal kamu aja belum lama. Baru berapa lama kita di sini? Dua setengah minggu, kan?"

Marco tersenyum dan menoleh pada langit senja. "Mm... Iya, sih..."

**.**

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

Kantin kampus selalu penuh ketika jarum pendek mengarah pada angka dua belas dan satu—tentu karena itulah saatnya mahasiswa-mahasiswi serta para staf kampus berkumpul bersama untuk menikmati makan siang. Jean dan Marco yang baru saja selesai mengambil nampan dan menu masing-masing berjalan keluar antrean untuk mencari tempat kosong. Wajah mereka mengerut setelah mendapati banyak meja penuh.

"Jean! Marco! Sini!" seru seseorang dari salah satu sisi ruangan.

Kedua pemuda yang disebut tadi menoleh ke arah meja besar ramai di dekat jendela besar kantin yang memperlihatkan taman tengah kampus. Seorang mahasiswi bersurai cokelat kucir kuda melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat sambil tersenyum riang, penghuni yang lain melihat ke arah gadis tadi memandang dan beberapa ada yang ikut melambaikan tangan. Mengenali siapa saja yang menghuni meja itu, Jean dan Marco pun berseri-seri dan cepat-cepat mengambil sisa kursi yang ada di sebelah gadis tadi.

"Makasih ya, Sasha!" ucap Marco.

"Nggak perlu. Kayaknya hari ini kita lagi beruntung. Pas aku sama Connie datang, meja ini masih kosong. Habis itu muncul Bertholdt, Reiner sama Annie, disusul Eren-Mikasa-Armin. Ymir sama Krista juga baru datang dan **pas** kalian muncul. Satu geng ngumpul semua, deh!" kata Sasha riang.

"Pasti gara-gara _lucky item-_nya dia," canda Reiner yang duduk paling pojok bersama dua sobat karibnya. Annie yang di sebelahnya menampar pundak si pemuda kekar dengan ekspresi dingin khasnya, Bertholdt di sisi satunya hanya tertawa malu-malu.

"OH IYA!" seru Sasha hingga mengagetkan seisi meja. Ia lalu merogoh saku jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci planet Jupiter. "Lihat, Marco! Aku juga punya _lucky item_, lho!"

Jean menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum ia lepas perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

Marco pun tersenyum lebar. "Bagus, Sasha! Kamu juga mendengarkan siarannya Anna Maria, ternyata?"

"Yep! Untung aja aku masih menyimpan beberapa koleksi gantungan kunci planetku. Nggak nyangka itu bakal jadi benda keberuntungan hari ini. Anna Maria juga ngomong kalau Leo ada di posisi nomor dua. Kereeen!"

Connie yang duduk di seberang Jean dengan miris bergumam, "Aku kadang nggak ngerti lagi sama Sasha."

"Pertama, Connie: Ngaca dulu. Kedua: Jangan gitu. Kamu yang jadi pacarnya usahain bikin dia tobat, kek," balas Jean terkikik.

"SASHA BELUM—eh, maksudku—BUKAN—" pekik Connie dengan semburat merah menyebar luas di wajahnya, membuat seluruh pasang mata mengarah pada pemuda berkepala plontos ini. "... Eh... Ng-nggak apa-apa, kok."

Hening sesaat, salah satu gadis pirang mungil di kelompok itu, Krista, ikut nimbrung dengan menunjukkan boneka kelinci putih yang sejak tadi didudukkan di pangkuannya. "Umm... Kata Ymir, Anna Maria bilang Capricorn di posisi delapan. Jadi, aku diminta bawa ini," ungkapnya.

Gadis tomboy berambut gelap berkucir kuda yang duduk di samping Krista mengelus kepala si rambut pirang dan berkata, "Biar kamu selalu aman, oke?"

Baiklah, ini sudah dua setengah minggu lebih satu hari dan dua orang secara resmi tertular _zodiac freak-_nya Marco ditambah satu orang _suspect_. Jean masih berusaha untuk sabar.

"Oh tidak..." Mendengar ini, seluruh meja menoleh pada gadis oriental yang duduk bersama kedua sahabatnya di seberang Reiner. "Aku lupa membeli _headband _untuk _lucky item-_nya Eren..."

Tentu setelah mendengar itu, Jean sontak berdiri di kursinya sambil menggebrak meja. "MIKASA, KAMU JUGA?!" pekiknya. Setelah merasakan hampir seluruh kafetaria menoleh padanya, cepat-cepat ia menggumamkan maaf sebelum kembali duduk.

Jean menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat pada satu tangan yang menumpu pada sikunya. Mikasa Ackerman. Seorang gadis keturunan timur yang jenius dalam segala bidang—sekaligus ditakuti karena pangkat sabuk hitamnya dalam karate—yang _pernah_ membuat Jean mabuk kepayang meski bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang entah bagaimana justru lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Si Jaeger Brengsek bahkan berkelakuan layaknya induk ayam diantara trio bersaudara itu. Jean bisa merasakan dadanya remuk dua kali lipat lebih sakit setelah mengetahui bahwa (mantan) gadis impiannya juga tertarik (atau jangan-jangan malah terobsesi?) pada takhayul.

"Wah, kebetulan," ujar Marco sebelum merogoh saku dalam jaket yang ia kenakan dan mengambil dua buah _headband. _"Uh... perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku harus bawa dua, tapi—ini satu buat Eren."

Mikasa menerima _headband _bercorak belang biru-hijau itu dengan senang hati dan hendak langsung dipakaikan ke kepala Eren. Eren tentu saja menolak, namun tetap dipegangnya. "_Well, _bukan berarti aku percaya sama ramalan ya, tapi kebetulan aku lupa bawa punyaku sendiri buat main futsal nanti. Jadi, uh... Makasih, deh," ucap Eren. Namun kemudian Mikasa memaksa dan mau tidak mau, Eren harus terima untuk memakai _headband _pemberian Marco tadi sebelum waktunya. Armin yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa sebelum menopang wajah di atas tangannya.

"Jangan bilang yang bikin kalian begini adalah si maniak ini," ucap Jean lelah sambil mendorong pundak Marco dengan jari.

Marco menoleh pada Jean, sambil menahan tawa ia berkata, "Lho, lho? Apa salahku? Selama ini aku cuma cerita-cerita, kok. Mana aku tahu mereka bakal ikutan?"

Jean menghela nafas dan bergumam, "Ini memang hari sialku..."

"Ya mungkin, karena Aries lagi ada di posisi nomor sembilan sekarang. Makanya aku bawa _headband; _mengingat itu adalah _lucky item-_mu dan karena aku yakin kamu nggak akan mengambilnya sendiri, jadi aku ambilkan buatmu," ungkap Marco sebelum merenggangkan _headband _berbulu yang elastis satunya lagi di depan wajah Jean. "Sekarang pakai."

_Kira-kira manusia normal macam apa yang mau memakai _headband _hijau-ungu neon di kepalanya?_

Jean menggeser diri menjauh hingga di ujung kursi. "Ogah! Dibilangin aku nggak ikut-ikut hobimu!"

"Nggak apa-apa! Ini nggak nggigit!"

"Kamu mau malu-maluin aku, hah?!"

"Ayolah, Jean...?"

_Jangan, jangan, jangan. Jangan pasang muka anak terlantar macam itu._

"Sisi lain..." Marco melirik ke arah lain sambil menjilat bibirnya yang mulai mengering sebelum kembali menatap Jean dan berkata, "Kamu kelihatan keren kok, kalau pake ini."

Dengan seisi meja yang menyembunyikan kikikan tawa mereka di balik tangan atau senyuman sungguh tidak membantu situasi. Diperparah lagi ketika ada satu orang yang begitu diharapkan untuk meramaikan suasana dari pojok sana berseloroh, "Muka Kuda Banci!"

Layaknya api yang menyentuh minyak tanah, Jean menyambar _headband _dari tangan Marco, berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menuding ke arah sumber suara dan berteriak lantang, "NANTANG, HAH?! JAEGER?!"

"AYO, SINI!"

Tiap momen ini muncul, seisi kantin sudah lelah melerai dua pemuda yang mulai saling tanduk satu sama lain begini.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Jean! Udahlah! Dia cuma bercanda!"

"Bercanda apaan, Marco?! Kamu mau juga disebut begitu?!"

"Selama nggak boros energi buat teriak-teriak dan membuat seisi kafetaria kabur, aku rasa nggak masalah."

Mungkin lebih tepatnya... dua saudara kembar yang saling bahu-membahu menjinakkan domba kesayangan mereka yang kembali liar.

**.**

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

Jean tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Dua bulan telah berlalu dan baru kali ini Jean tahan duduk di depan laptop selama satu setengah jam non-stop membaca artikel yang sama sekali bukan tentang _gaming _favoritnya.

Jean mengacak-acak tiap helai surai cokelat susu di kepalanya, bingung akan menyalahkan satu manusia berjiwa dua yang tidur sekamar dengannya yang entah bagaimana telah memasukkan takhayul-takhayul tak masuk akal itu ke dalam pikirannya _atau_ dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan diri secara tidak sadar telah digiring masuk ke dalam wilayah terlarang dan tak bisa kembali lagi.

Mata kanan Jean berkedut ketika layar laptop menampilkan sebaris kalimat yang ia baca dari salah satu akun jejaring sosial.

_[Gemini is a smooth talker.]_

"Lagi baca apa?"

Jean tersentak kaget dan ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, Marco sedang berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang Jean duduki sambil memajang senyuman seperti biasa. Jean menampar pundak sahabatnya dan membalas, "Sialan—Kamu tahu nggak kalau begitu bisa bikin sakit jantung?!"

Marco mengedikkan bahu. "Tahu, kok."

Jean menghembuskan nafas, tangannya mengelus dada untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berbalik lagi menatap layar.

"Hehe, akhirnya penasaran juga," kata Marco.

"Semuanya gara-gara kamu."

"..."

"H-hei, Marco?"

"... Nampaknya aku agak kelewatan, ya?"

Jean merasa seperti ada jarum yang menusukinya. Kenapa justru nada bicara seperti itu yang keluar dari Marco?

Cepat-cepat Jean mengoreksi, "Uh—maksud kata-kataku tadi—"

Marco menyela, "Nggak apa-apa, Jean. Aku paham."

Ketika orang lain mengatainya 'brengsek' tepat di depan wajahnya, Jean biarkan mereka berkomentar apapun karena ia merasa telah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi ketika Marco yang mengatakannya, rasanya berbeda. Jean merasa bahwa itu adalah cara Marco mengatainya dengan sebutan yang sama dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Marco lalu mengeluarkan tas plastik dari balik punggungnya. "Ini... aku beli kopi."

Ucapan terima kasih yang kaku Jean ucapkan seraya menerima tas plastik tadi dan mengeluarkan dua gelas karton kopi sore mereka. Jean tetap ditempat meminum kopinya sementara Marco menikmati miliknya sambil duduk di ranjang bawah.

Setelah sekian saat hening, Jean berkata, "Maaf kalau aku frontal."

"Iya... Kamu kalau bicara memang apa adanya. Aku hargai itu," balas Marco. Jean memperhatikan bibir itu melengkung keatas, namun esensi sesungguhnya telah memudar.

"Uh... Begitulah..."

Tenang. Terdengar sesapan kopi dari Marco. Tenang lagi.

Jean memulai, "A-aku—"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Jean mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Marco yang terduduk lesu dengan punggung condong ke depan, tangan yang lemas dan sorotan mata yang lebih tertarik menatap lantai.

"Aku sudah membuat banyak orang tidak nyaman, bahkan ada juga yang menjauhiku karena itu. Tapi kamu... Baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu orang yang masih tahan denganku disamping aku sering terbawa hobi anehku begini." Mengangkatlah wajah Marco, menatap sepasang manik oranye keemasan didepannya. "Aku senang. Benar-benar senang," ucapnya pelan.

Jean merasa perutnya seperti terpilin, cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangan ke jendela yang menampakkan langit sore sambil menyesap kopinya yang mulai dingin. Sensasi aneh dari bawah diafragma itu sudah beberapa kali muncul akhir-akhir ini—di samping itu, ia bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Bukannya tadi Marco sempat _down_? Sekarang dengan cepat pula Marco kembali seperti semula.

Ketika Jean membaca bahwa Gemini adalah zodiak yang paling susah dimengerti, sepertinya memang benar.

"Tapi, melihat reaksimu selama ini... mungkin ada benarnya juga aku harus bersikap realistis. Sisi lain, melihat uang sakuku juga menipis lebih cepat untuk sekedar _lucky item_... Ya, aku memang harus menghapus hobiku ini."

Jean tak percaya akan mengatakan ini, "Jangan."

Marco nampak terkejut.

"Err, maksudku—jangan langsung," koreksi Jean. "_Well, _kamu udah lama kan, mempercayai hal-hal begituan? Itu nggak bisa kamu hilangin sekaligus. Kamu kurangi sedikit-sedikit dulu, lah. Mungkin kamu bisa membeli _lucky item _tiap zodiakmu di posisi 'berbahaya' aja dulu?"

"Hmm... oke," Marco mengangguk.

"Uh—sisi lain..." _Ya ampun Jean, kamu ngapain gugup? Sama sahabat sendiri, juga._ "... Aku menghargai hobimu ini kok, sebenarnya. Orang bebas memilih kegemaran mereka masing-masing, kan? Mau kamu lanjut atau enggak itu terserah kamu. Ya, meski itu memang sering membuatku agak nggak enak..." Pundak Marco pun menurun, Jean mulai panik, "M-m-maksudku bukan begitu—Uh, _well, _ya mungkin sedikit, tapi—aaargh!"

Sepercik tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Marco, "Kamu lucu, ya?"

"Ha?"

"Kamu lucu, Jean."

"L-lucu dari mananya?" Alis Jean naik skeptis.

"Kalau mau ngomong ya ngomong aja. Jangan ditutup-tutupi begitu. Kalau kamu yang melakukan, jadinya lucu," kata Marco, senyuman tulusnya pun kembali.

Jean berharap kemilau oranye dari jendela menyamarkan wajahnya yang mulai terasa hangat. "Ha-ha. Lucu, ya? Lucu," sindirnya dengan bibir tersungging ke atas sebelah. "I-intinya... Jangan berlebihan, lah. Kamu akhirnya juga nyadar kan, kalau ternyata itu nggak baik buat dirimu sendiri?"

Marco hanya meringis malu, tangannya menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Eh, Marco. Aljabar Linier besok ada tugas, nggak?"

"... Kamu lupa lagi, Jean? Itu lho, yang soal latihan kemarin."

"MAMPUS." Jean menampar dahinya sendiri. "Kamu udah ngerjain?"

"Udahlah, dari awal. Waktu aku bilang kalau aku mau ngerjain tugas bareng yang lain, kamu malah milih balik ke asrama. Aku kan nggak mau punya masalah sama Profesor Levi, hehe," ungkap Marco santai.

"Sialan, kamu nggak bilang tugas yang dimaksud itu dari Profesor Cabe Rawit itu—sini! Bantu aku!"

"Lho, kamu kan nggak tanya?"

"Cerewet—kamu tahu sendiri kan, kalau seharian itu tiga dosen sekaligus ngasih tugas? Udah, nggak usah dibahas—" Jean berdiri dari kasur lalu mengeluarkan buku-buku dari rak miliknya yang ada di bawah meja belajar. "Sekarang bantu aku ngerjain."

"Hahaha! Dengan senang hati, pangeran~"

"... Marco, udah. Soal nomor satu gimana ini?"

**.**

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

"Aku temani."

"Eh?"

"Ke taman, Marco. Emang kemana lagi? Katamu itu tempat keberuntunganmu hari ini. 'Pergi ke taman bersama seorang teman'."

"... Jean, aku nggak nyangka ternyata—"

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama siarannya Anna Maria, sori. A-aku sebenarnya juga lagi butuh udara segar."

Jean ingat bagaimana pemuda berbintik itu terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan membalas, "... Oke."

Begitulah apa yang terjadi ketika dua sahabat itu memulai Minggu pagi mereka di asrama, dimulai dari Marco yang mencemaskan posisi Gemini di nomor sepuluh ditambah bingung mencari satu orang saja yang bisa dia ajak pergi untuk memenuhi nasihat keberuntungan Anna Maria. Tentu Marco masih berpikir bahwa tidak sembarang orang bisa ia ajak (apalagi hanya untuk sekedar memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya sendiri—Marco bukanlah orang yang egois). Maka dengan Jean yang bersedia menawarkan diri, Marco benar-benar merasa berterima kasih.

Di sinilah mereka, dengan pakaian kasual ala anak muda mereka berada di sebuah taman tak jauh dari lingkungan kampus. Sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan segelas jus di masing-masing tangan yang mereka beli dari _stand _minuman di dekat pintu masuk, mereka berjalan-jalan santai di jalan setapak dan sesekali bertukar pendapat singkat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di samping air mancur.

Jean menengadahkan wajahnya keatas sembari memejamkan mata, menghirup udara pukul sepuluh pagi yang dipadukan dengan gemericik cipratan air mancur dari belakang. Tekanan-tekanan dari masalah umum anak kuliahan terasa terangkat dari pikulannya saat itu, seolah terbawa terbang bersama partikel karbon dioksida yang ia hembuskan.

Meskipun Jean bukan orang yang begitu suka pergi ke tempat seperti ini, keberadaan Marco membuatnya berubah pikiran. Entah bagaimana sahabatnya ini memberi semacam kenyamanan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, meski hanya sebatas duduk di sebelahnya begini; entah di kelas, lab, kantin atau di kamar saat belajar bersama...

_Tuh, kan. _Sensasi memilin lucu itu kembali lagi. Jean pun tak memungkiri bahwa semakin lama pilinannya semakin kuat. Entahlah, ia bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Yang pasti, itu membuatnya semakin betah dengan Marco di sampingnya... dan hangat.

"Ramai, ya," celetuk Marco, mengembalikan Jean dari lamunannya.

"I-iya, lah. Namanya juga liburan semester," sahut Jean. "Oh, iya. Kamu nggak pulang?"

Marco menggeleng. "Enggak. Masih banyak yang ingin aku lihat di Stohess sebelum aku cerita ke orang tuaku."

"Memang kamu asli mana, sih?"

"Jinae."

"Oh, anak lereng... Jauh amat."

"Hahaha, ya begitulah. Tanggung kan, jadinya kalau pulang cuma bawa cerita sedikit? Mereka juga udah kukabari, kok. Kamu asli sini?"

"Aku dari Trost."

Marco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu kan kurang lebih cuma sepuluh kilo dari sini, naik bis aja sampai. Ngapain di asrama?"

"Ya... aku ingin mandiri, nggak mau terlalu tergantung orang tua lagi," ungkap Jean, sebelum menyedot jus jeruk yang dibawanya. "Aku udah banyak ngerepotin mereka. Udah saatnya aku mulai memberi mereka balik."

"... Kamu ternyata nggak seperti yang orang-orang bilang, ya." puji Marco.

Jean mendengus bangga dan menghadapkan wajahnya pada Marco. "Marco, kamu ini gimana sih. Nggak usah percaya sama omongan orang. Percaya tuh sama sumbernya langsung," katanya sambil menyeringai. "Sekarang udah berapa lama kita kenal satu-sama lain?"

Bibir Marco mengembang, bahu ia angkat sekilas dan menjawab, "Entah, ya... Satu semester hampir nggak kerasa."

Muncul jeda dari percakapan kedua sahabat itu selama beberapa saat sebelum Jean berkata, "Jadi, Marco... dirimu merasa beruntung belum?"

"Huh?"

"Kamu tadi kan ngomong, Anna Maria bilang dengan kamu di tempat ini bakal beruntung."

"Oh... ya. Ya. Aku merasa beruntung."

"Hmm..."

Marco menghembuskan nafas ringan secara perlahan lalu mengucapkan, "Aku beruntung bertemu orang sepertimu, Jean."

Jean bisa merasakan pilinan itu menggeliat naik bersamaan dengan wajahnya ditolehkan pada Marco yang kini duduk dengan punggung condong ke depan, pandangan lurus ke segelas jus mangga di kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, haha... Ya, makasih," balas Jean agak canggung. "Sama juga dariku buatmu. Kamu udah banyak nolongin aku juga, Marco."

"Biasa aja lah, Jean. Aku senang lihat orang lain senang."

"Udah dengar kalau teman-teman kita _heran_ gimana orang macam kamu bisa sedekat ini denganku? Kamu tahu sendiri kan, aku orangnya gimana? Heh—mana kamu udah bisa nebak dari awal... "

Marco menoleh padanya dengan senyum berseri-seri. "Seperti durian, kan?"

"A-apa?"

Marco tersenyum lebih cerah lagi hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Jean mulai berulah lagi. "Iya, durian. Di luarnya keras dan tajam, bahkan mengeluarkan bau yang nggak semua orang suka. Tapi ketika berhasil dibelah... kamu tahu betapa lembut dan manisnya daging yang ada di dalam," ungkap Marco.

_Dasar Gemini sialan. _Cepat-cepat Jean memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan kedua tepi mulutnya melengkung keatas, ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah tawa yang nyaris keluar.

Sejago inikah sepasang saudara kembar mengolah kata-kata hingga mampu menggiring seekor domba galak ke arah yang mereka inginkan? Oh, bagus. Di mana Marco berniat untuk mengurangi hobinya, kini orang yang menyuruhnya berubah justru terkena dampaknya. Atau berpindah? Jean tak mau tahu. Sekarang ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari taman ini dan menyimpan perasaan aneh ini dalam-dalam.

Ya, menyimpan. Kapan Jean akan mengeluarkannya kembali terserah dia, kan?

"Eh, Marco. Sekarang gantian. Kamu temani aku ke toko buku. Majalah _game _minggu ini udah terbit, nih. Sisi lain kamu juga gak perlu lama-lama di sini, kan? Lagian nasihatnya Anna Maria udah kamu penuhi."

Dengan tawa kecil Marco berdiri dari duduknya dan mengisyaratkan Jean untuk pergi lagi. "Ayo."

**.**

**==sirupmarjan==**

**.**

Setelah dari toko buku, Jean dan Marco menyambungnya dengan makan siang di restoran kecil tak jauh dari situ. Mereka tak menyangka di sana menjual pasta begitu lezat dengan harga yang pas untuk ukuran kantong mahasiswa. Keduanya tiba di asrama kurang lebih pukul tiga sore. Karena kantin kampus tutup di bulan liburan seperti ini, sebelumnya mereka menyempatkan diri membeli kopi sore dari warung kopi yang mereka temukan di sekitar lingkungan universitas.

Mereka duduk di posisi seperti biasa; duduk berhadapan di samping jendela, Jean di atas kasur dan Marco pada kursi meja belajar. Kopi mengepul di gelas masing-masing, mereka sisip sembari menikmati rasa dan aromanya yang sangat familiar.

"Jean—"

"Marco—"

"Uh—"

Jean segera mengangkat telapak tangan dan berkata, "Kamu duluan."

Marco diam dan menatap Jean sebelum menghela nafas dan berkata, "Oke..." Jeda sejenak, Marco melempar pandangan ke lantai sebelum ia fokuskan untuk menatap sepasang iris oranye keemasan yang memantulkan kemilau sinar matahari sore. "Sekarang aku mulai tahu kenapa kamu menyuruhku berhenti melanjutkan hobiku."

Jean menyunggingkan senyum. "Oh, ya? Gimana?"

"Kamu percaya pada takdir?"

Jean nampak terkejut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomongin ini?" tanyanya balik.

"Jean, apa kamu percaya pada takdir?"

Pemuda bersurai cokelat susu kepirangan itu menyipitkan mata, menyerap dan memproses kalimat tadi sebelum merespon dengan, "Secara kasar, begini... Ngapain kita capek-capek belajar? Ngapain kita susah-susah nyari duit buat hidup? Kalau Tuhan udah menggariskan kalau kita akan jadi miskin selamanya, untuk apa kita usaha? Sebaliknya juga kalau orang udah digariskan kalau ia akan kaya raya sepanjang hidupnya, untuk apa dia nyari duit lebih banyak lagi? Sekarang lihat di luar sana. Banyak juga konglomerat yang punya duit bukan dari warisan orang tuanya, benar-benar mulai dari nol. Menurutmu mereka gimana? Jadi buatku, manusia bebas memilih jalan hidup mereka sendiri."

Marco hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menoleh ke luar jendela, sesekali menyeruput kopinya. "Intinya, kamu percaya atau enggak?"

"Mungkin... enggak. Sisanya cuma kebetulan." jawab Jean pelan.

"Hmm... kebetulan..."

"Nggak usah ngomongin hal-hal berat macam ini, lah. Pantesan jidatmu lebar."

Marco tergelak. "Haha, bukan apa-apa sih... Entah kenapa aku teringat kuis kalkulus yang dulu itu dan nggak tahu gimana aku malah kepikiran masalah barusan."

"Baru sadar juga kamu kalau _lucky item _nggak ngaruh bisa dapat A," komentar Jean, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Umm... hehe. Mungkin beberapa yang lain juga."

"Hmm... Kalau kamu sendiri gimana?" tanya Jean.

"Apanya?"

"Takdir. Kamu percaya nggak?"

"Iya," jawab Marco mantap, masih memandang ke luar.

"Kenapa?"

"Pernahkah ketika kamu melakukan sesuatu yang kamu sendiri tidak yakin atau bahkan _tidak berharap _itu berhasil, tapi setelah kamu jalani semua orang justru terkejut karena mendapat sebuah hasil yang bahkan dirimu sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Jean menelusuri arsip memorinya sejenak dan ia temukan beberapa hal yang kurang lebih mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan Marco barusan. Teringatlah segala yang telah ia capai di masa SMA, di mana Jean masih berupa bocah sok yang meraih posisi 'diakui' yang sebenarnya dirinya sendiri merasa tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bersifat mengejar target atau semacamnya sebelum ia tutup kebingungan itu dengan senyum menantang yang ia tampakkan waktu kelulusan.

_Juga bagaimana bisa dua manusia dengan perbedaan yang cukup mencolok bisa seakrab ini..._

"Ya," jawab Jean pada akhirnya.

"Kira-kira bagaimana bisa menurutmu jika ada orang yang awalnya terlihat baik dan sehat-sehat saja, tiba-tiba ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan sebelum ambulans berhasil membawanya ke rumah sakit, ia sudah tiada?"

Satu detik Jean rasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari ujung kepalanya. "Uh, Marco—aku akui itu memang ada, tapi—"

Kini Marco kembali menoleh pada pemuda di hadapannya, punggung condong ke depan dengan kedua siku menahan bobotnya di kedua paha, kedua tangan ia katupkan dan menyela, "Sekarang bagaimana dengan sepasang kekasih yang tetap menjadi satu meski ombak kehidupan sebesar apapun menerpa mereka bersama keluarganya dan ketika salah satu dari mereka harus mendahului, dia yang masih tinggal tak akan lagi mencari pengganti dan tetap menghidupi keluarganya seperti biasa dan semuanya tetap baik-baik saja?"

Jean bingung harus berbuat apa melihat kedua bola kaca cokelat yang hangat itu seolah-olah memberinya jurnal yang selama ini dikunci rapat oleh sang penulis, kini terbuka lebar dan mempersilahkannya untuk ia baca sebanyak yang ia bisa. Begitu banyak kejutan yang dituliskan hingga Jean benar-benar merasakan darah yang dipompa menaik kecepatannya ke otak, menyalurkan oksigen ke tiap sel-selnya untuk memproses semua informasi yang ia dapatkan. Ia bahkan sampai tak menyadari tangannya yang perlahan meletakkan gelas karton yang sudah habis tigaperempat isinya ke atas lantai.

"Tapi aku tidak menolak pemikiranmu tadi. Takdir itu ada, Jean. Tuhan menuliskan itu semua di tiap manusia yang hidup di dunia ini. Skenarionya sedemikian rupa hingga tercipta perbedaan masing-masing orang—watak, sikap, cita-cita, bakat, bahkan perjalanan dari dia kecil sampai akhir. Tapi Dia memberi _hak_ pada kita. Kita diberi hak untuk mengubahnya meski hanya beberapa bagian saja—dan jika beberapa takdir tadi berhasil kita ubah menjadi lebih baik... kita termasuk manusia yang paling beruntung di dunia ini," ungkap Marco setengah berbisik dengan senyuman kecil yang menyertai.

Jean merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "M-Marco...?"

"Jean, aku ingin tidak hanya diriku sendiri yang merasa beruntung..." Marco turut meletakkan gelas kartonnya di lantai, berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat, merendahkan dirinya dan menumpu pada satu lutut sehingga kedua tangannya dapat meraih pundak pemuda yang tengah membeku di hadapannya dan dalam jarak kurang dari lima inci, ia membisikkan, "Aku ingin kamu juga menjadi manusia yang beruntung bersamaku."

Apa yang terjadi pada sekering jika terlalu banyak beban listrik yang harus ditanggung? Jean yang kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan tidak segera merespon pernyataan Marco bisa diibaratkan seperti itu.

Marco menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya ke lantai, malu pada dirinya sendiri. "O-oke... A-aku paham kalau kamu bukan tipe orang yang menyukai sesamanya, t-tapi aku lagi-lagi nggak bisa nahan diri—tapi _tolong_... aku nggak mau persahabatan kita berakhir di sini."

"Marco..."

Marco menoleh padanya perlahan. Jean yang menatapnya setengah kosong seperti itu membuatnya agak panik. "Y-ya...?"

"Kamu bicara apa, Marco...?" lanjut Jean perlahan.

"Ah-uh... a-aku...!" Marco terkejut karena mendadak Jean mencengkeram pundaknya erat sebelum menabrakkan bibirnya pada Marco.

Rasanya seperti ada kabel-kabel baru menggantikan yang tak lagi berfungsi, arus listrik bolak-balik kembali mengalir lancar dan menyalakan segala fungsi alat seperti semula. Keduanya seolah merasakan seluruh roda gigi di kepala mereka kembali berputar normal dan mengolah peristiwa yang sedang terjadi pada saat itu juga. Stimulasinya berjalan ke mulut, bagaimana mereka kini saling mengaitkan lidah; ke lengan, ketika masing-masing anggota gerak atas mereka menarik tubuh lawannya agar tidak lepas dari rengkuhan; ke dada, di mana jantung memompa darah kaya oksigen sedemikian cepatnya ke seluruh tubuh dan paru-paru yang meminta pasokan molekul pembakar energi lebih banyak membuat nafas mereka memburu; terus berlanjut hingga ujung jari kaki mereka. Mereka baru memisahkan diri di saat dada keduanya terasa sesak, itu pun hanya menyisakan jarak sedemikian kecil supaya dapat membaca jelas pada barisan catatan yang terbuka lebar pada mata masing-masing.

"J-Jean..." Marco berbisik.

Sepasang jari-Jemari Jean menelusuri garis tulang selangka Marco, naik ke leher sebelum ia istirahatkan pada tiap sisi wajah pemuda di depannya. "Berapa lama kamu menyimpan ini?" bisiknya balik.

Marco menggeleng. "Entahlah, Jean... Lama sekali. Sekarang aku merasa lega."

Jean mengeluarkan tawa kecil di buruan nafasnya, matanya ia pejamkan sejenak sebelum ia buka kembali untuk menatap indahnya kolam kecoklatan yang memantulkan sinar mentari sore. "Sama. Jadi... apa kita sudah termasuk orang yang paling beruntung?"

Marco membalasnya dengan memberinya ciuman-ciuman kecil dari dahi, turun ke mata, lalu ke ujung hidung, sedikit kecupan di bibir sebelum merembet ke rahang bawah Jean. "Satu hal yang perlu kamu tahu sebelumnya, mulai besok aku takkan lagi mengikuti saran-saran Anna Maria," ucapnya.

Nafas Jean tertahan ketika tangan Marco bergerak untuk mengelus-elus lembut rambutnya sementara bibir itu mendaratkan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil ke kulit lehernya. Alur pikirannya pun semakin kacau ketika Marco mulai memainkan jemari di kancing bajunya dari yang paling atas.

"Itu karena kita..." Marco mematuk searea kecil permukaan kulit Jean sebelum menggunakan giginya. Jean bisa merasakan kejutan di seluruh raganya ketika bibir yang lembut itu mengembang menjadi seringai disusul dengan Marco mengatakan ini dengan suara parau, "... adalah _lucky item _milik satu sama lain."

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, apa yang terjadi terjadilah dalam balutan tawa dan sahut-sahutan nafas dari dalam ruangan yang mendadak memanas. Deru api yang membara semakin besar dengan angin yang berhembus dari segala arah.

Terlalu nyata untuk dibilang semu.

Jean sempat berpikir, beginikah rasanya jika jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri? Satu hal yang pasti, mereka takkan melupakan momen bersejarah ini dalam kehidupan mereka kelak.

_Oh well. __**Anything **__can happen, right?_

**_= = = FIN = = =_**

* * *

(A/N)

"Gimana kalau Marco semacam terkontaminasi Midorima?"

_Daaaaaaan jadilah fic ini. :')  
__Intinya, entah bagaimana mak-methungul (?) muncul ide gaje ini di sela-sela ngerjain deadline project ekskul kampus dan banyaknya gambar acakadut MarJan menerpa gegara ulah anak-anak Tumblr. _o(-

_Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena bukannya ngelanjutin Puas malah nulis beginian- dan sekedar info aja, 'Puas' agak semi-hiatus lantaran masih dalam proses 'nggodhog' karena sudah mendekati klimaks, buehehehe. Sisi lain karena ada project tadi (saya bikin game bareng temen-temen satu tim saya) dan keasyikan main di Tumblr jadinya agak terbengkalai- 8"D_

_Makasih banget buat readers yang membaca fic ini sampe akhir, _I really appreciate it. _Ngomong-ngomong stok Sirup MarJan di sini masih sepi, nih. Ada yang mau bantu masok gak? 8) /plek_

_Oh iya. Ada yang mau main di Tumblr bareng saya? URL saya kemarin tak ganti, hehe, jadi ini _**[f-x-er . Tumblr]. **_Sampe ketemu di sana ya? 8)_

Mohon kritik/sarannya, saya masih belajar. :)


End file.
